Topology, in information technology (IT) management terms, characterizes the way computers, network devices, software components, computer systems, etc. are connected in an IT network or environment. Topological information is paramount in providing sophisticated information technology management capabilities and analysis, such as change management, event management, problem resolution, and operation analysis.